Troy's Tears
by TutorGirl15
Summary: There's a fire, what happens when someone you love is stuck inside?   First Story so sorry if it's really bad


**Disclaimer: Oh yeah i totally own HSM...Yeah Right**

Troy Bolton sat in Mrs. Simpson's Math class. Hysterical screaming interrupted the teacher's lesson.

"FIRE, FIRE!!" a kid screamed.

The whole class rushed to the door to find the end of the hall ablaze. The teenagers quickly filed out of the room and towards the door. The dancing flames at the end of the hall distracted Troy. Taylor McKessie and Zeke Baylor who were in his class quickly grabbed him.

"Are you an idiot?!" Taylor screamed. "We have to get out of here!"

"OH MY GOD, WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!" Sharpay Evans shrieked.

They looked over to see a terrified Sharpay being comforted by her twin brother Ryan. Zeke quickly rushed over to comfort the shaken girl.

"No, we're not we just have to get out of here." Mrs. Simpson calmly explained

Truth was she terrified.

* * *

Gabriella Montez came out of the stalls, to hear screaming and shouting. She ran to the doorway to see it blocked of by flames. 

"Oh, god"

She was trapped.

* * *

Troy and the rest of the class stood outside a little less than a street away, but still close enough to see the school crumble. 

"Ok class, I have to take attendance, then your free to go see your friends, Got It?"

The class silently nodded.

"Adamson,"

"Here"

"Baylor"

Troy tuned out the teacher and concentrated on his thoughts. Where's Gabriella? He knew all four were in the same English class at this period.

"Bolton, Bolton, BOLTON!" the teacher snapped.

"Oh, right, here"

Mrs. Simpson nodded her head confirming he was marked down. Troy left before her pen even touched the paper.

"Where's Gabi? He frantically said.

Chad simply pointed to the burning school

* * *

Smoke quickly flooded the girl's washroom. Gabriella sat in a corner of the room on the floor. Her sleeve was over her mouth to filter some of the air she as receiving, but that proved to be pointless. Gabriella struggled to stay conscious. 

"Troy…" she hoarsely cried.

"What do you mean she's in the there!?" Troy yelled.

"She asked to go to the washrooms before the fire" Kelsi spoke up.

"Which washroom?" He croaked.

"East, I think" Jason replied.

"Oh god" Troy whispered.

He thought back to when he was in the hallway. Behind the fire were the washrooms, the east washrooms. The color completely drained from his face. He felt a comforting hand placed on his shoulder.

"She's a smart girl, She'll get out" Taylor comforted. Troy numbly nodded.

"I hope," She adding under her breath.

* * *

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes to find a light trying to poke through all the heavy smoke. She looked upwards to see a small window she may be able to fit through. Gabriella lifted herself off the ground and walked over to the sink. She hoisted herself onto the counter; she undid all the locks and pushed. It wouldn't move, not even an inch. 

"No, No, NO!!!" she screamed.

She panicked and started pounding at the window.

"Help!" she cried. Somebody, please, help!"

* * *

"Why'd the stupid school have to do renovations in the middle of the school year?" Troy demanded. 

"Maybe if the stupid bell had worked, than maybe…" He trailed off. His voice threatening to crack. He tried to swallow the lump in throat that felt like the size of a baseball.

"Then maybe she would have got out in time" he whispered.

He felt tears run down his face, he didn't bother wiping them, he watched them drop and splatter on the pavement. The group plus a few others stood dumbfounded, even Chad who'd known him since pres-school. Troy never cried, not even as kid.

"I never even told her I loved her," he whispered.

* * *

" I never even told Troy I loved him," Gabriella cried. 

She raised her arm, threw her whole body into it. She felt her hand connect and then felt the cool air hit her skin. The hole was no were big enough for her to fit through,

"HELP, Somebody please help me!" she yelled.

" Look its Gabi" Chad yelled.

The group turned to see Gabriella through a window. A genuine smile grew upon Troy 's face

A fireman appeared outside the window.

"Miss, please step back,"

He knocked out the rest of the glass. He held out his hand for Gabriella to take. The fireman pulled her out, not to cause further injuries. As soon as her feet touched the ground she ran towards the group and into Troy's awaiting arms

"I love you," she said

He pulled into a hug.

" I love you too" he mumbled in her hair.

A large crashing sound interrupted the pair. The gang looked over to see the place Gabriella previously occupied come crashing down. Troy felt her shake in his arm. He pulled her back into a hug.

"It's ok," he whispered into her ear " I'm not letting you go"

She pulled back. He was surprised; he was even more surprised by her next move. She stood up on her tippy-toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer deepening the kiss. Gabriella thought nothing could bother her now. Not the throbbing pain in her hand, not the whispers and whistles from the students, nothing

"Miss, we need check you out" An EMT said.

Maybe not nothing. Gabriella went to go with the lady, but Troy wouldn't let go.

"I have to go" Gabriella replied.

"I'm going with you," he smiled "I'm not letting you go,"

**A/N: Well that was really bad, but it was my first story so please go easy.**


End file.
